Mickey and Minnie's Wedding
Since Mickey and Minnie's voice actors Wayne Allwine (1947-2009) and Russi Taylor got married in 1991, Mickey and Minnie should be married. This segment of Mickey and Minnie's wedding will be a Disney and Non-Disney character crossover which can be featured at the end of an unnamed Disney musical movie. Characters attending the wedding The characters in the wedding seats and the choir listed here along with Mickey and Minnie will appear as puppets. Characters in the seats Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Pluto, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ventus, Aqua, Terra, Jose Carioca, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Launchpad McQuack, Ludwig von Drake, Gyro Gearloose, Gus Goose, Doofus Drake, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot, Morgana Mawcawber, Horace Horsecollar, Clarabelle Cow, The Three Little Pigs, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Friar Tuck, Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, Piglet, Owl, Kanga, Roo, Gopher, Baloo (TaleSpin), King Louie (TaleSpin), Kit Cloudkicker, Rebecca Cunningham, Molly Cunningham, The Vultures, The Gummi Bears, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts and Chip, Genie, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu, Lilo, Stitch, Pleakley, Jumba, Roger Rabbit, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Mushu, Louis, Olaf, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester, Tweety, Taz Mania, Porky Pig, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Granny, Pepe Le Pew, Wile E. Coyote, Road Runner, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Cindy Bear, Snagglepuss, Wally Gator, Peter Potamus, Magilla Gorilla, Augie Doggie and Doggie Daddy, Top Cat and his gang, Hokey Wolf and Ding-A-Ling Wolf, Tom and Jerry, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy Doo, Fred Flintsone, Dino, Barney Rubble, Wilma Flintstone, Pebbles Flintstone, Betty Rubble, Bamm-Bamm-Flintstone, George Jetson, Jane Jetson, Judy Jetson, Elroy Jetson, Astro the Dog, Barney the Dinosaur, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Grudgetta, Bert, Ernie, Cookie Monster, Elmo, Grover, Telly, Herry Monster, Count von Count, The Two-Headed Monster, Biff and Sully, Prairie Dawn, Guy Smiley, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones, Clementine, Buster the Horse, Gladys the Cow, Deena and Pearl, Warren Wolf, Dr. Nobel Price, The Countess Dahling von Dahling, Masha, Poco Loco, Hoots the Owl, Honkers, Mr. Ding, Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Chickens (from The Muppet Show), Rizzo the Rat, Pepe the King Prawn, Animal, Dr. Teeth, Janice, Floyd Pepper, Zoot, Lips, Bean Bunny, The Swedish Chef, Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Link Hogthrob, Dr. Strangepork, Mahna Mahna, the Snowths, Robin the Frog, Waldorf and Statler, Sweetums, Sam the Eagle, Crazy Harry, Beautiful Day Monster, Luncheon Counter Monster, Blue and Green Frackles, the Fraggles, The Powerpuff Girls, Mac Foster, Bloo, Frankie Foster, Madame Foster, Wilt, Eduardo, Coco, Ami and Yumi, Dexter, Dee-Dee, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, I.R. Babboon, Johnny Bravo, Courage the Cowardly Dog, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Eugene Krabs, Pearl Krabs, Woody Woodpecker, Betty Boop, Popeye, Olive Oyl, Felix the Cat, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, Oogtar, Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, The Peanuts Gang, Garfield, Odie, Littlefoot, Cera, Petrie, Ducky, Spike, Ruby, Chomper, Guido, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, King Julien, Maurice, Mort, Marlene, Chanticleer, Peepers, Patou, Goldie, Edmond (his kitten form), The PAW Patrol, Eggs, Fish, Meat, Clocks, Oyl Can, Sparky, Shoe, Ink, Mints, Bouncing Balls, Knickers, Tools, Sweets, and Carbuncles from Carbuncle Village The choir Sebastian (conductor), The Penguins (from The Muppet Show), The VeggieTales cast, Lumiere, the featherdusters, Panchito Pistoles Human characters Snow White and her Prince, Cinderella and Prince Charming, Princess Aurora and Prince Philip, Alice, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Ariel and Eric, Belle and Prince Adam, Aladdin and Jasmine, Pocahontas and John Smith, Mulan and Shang, Tiana and Naveen, Anna, Kristoff, Elsa, Princess Merida, Hercules and Meg, Captain Feathersword (Paul Field), and Princess Odette and Prince Derek Live-action characters Captain Jack Sparrow Voice cast *Frank Welker: Mickey Mouse, Goofy, Ernie, and Kermit the Frog *Bernadette Ricci: Minnie Mouse *Jimmy Weldon: Donald Duck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Frank Oz: Bert, Cookie Monster, Fozzie Bear, and Miss Piggy *Jess Harnell: Roger Rabbit Trivia *Some of the characters will revert to their previous designs **Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Scrooge, Launchpad, Huey, Dewey, an Louie will be accurate to their 1980's costumes. **Br'er Fox, Robin Hood, and Maid Marian will be accurate to their 1970's costumes. **Winnie the Pooh will be accurate to the 1965-1993 costume with a Hunny pot on his head and a tongue. **Tigger will be accurate to the 1960's-1997 costume. **Eeyore will be accurate to his 1980's costume. **Baloo and King Louie will be accurate to their 1980's costumes. **The Lion King characters will have their Legend of the Lion King puppet forms. **Barney will have his 1990 face from Waiting for Santa, Campfire Sing-Along, and Barney Goes to School and his neck will be as long as Big Bird and he will not show his arms. **Big Bird, Bert, and Ernie will have their first designs from 1969. **Grover, Oscar, Herry, and the Count will have their first designs from 1971 and 1972 respectively. **Elmo will have his first design. **Grungetta and Telly will have their designs from 1982-1984 respectively. **Cookie Monster will have his design from the mid 1970's-early 1980's. **Dorothy and Henry will have their 1992-1996 faces from Wiggle Time (1993 version), Yummy Yummy (1994 version), and Big Red Car. **Wags the Dog will have his 1995-1998 appearance from Big Red Car. **Mario, Luigi, Princess Toadstool, Toad, and Yoshi will be accurate to their 1990's TV series appearances. **The VeggieTales characters will have their 1993-2014 appearances. *You won't find Baby Bop, BJ, Baby Bear, Zoe, or Abby Cadabby in this segment. *The segment will be a reference to the wedding scene from The Muppets Take Manhattan. *Like The Muppets Take Manhattan, the seats for the puppets will be long hollow boxes. Category:Disney shows Category:Crossovers